Unaccustomed Slience
by immortal-bleeder
Summary: Heaven and Hell are constantly fighting, the demons from hell get ahold of Kamiya Kaoru the Princess from heaven and send her to earth with no memory of heaven and hell. An old couple take her in their home and thinks she has amnesia, she grows up with th


**Full Summary**

Heaven and Hell are constantly fighting, the demons from hell get ahold of Kamiya Kaoru the Princess from heaven and send her to earth with no memory of heaven and hell. An old couple take her in their home and thinks she has amnesia, she grows up with them and when she turned 18 she starts to see things that no one esle can see. Things start to happen to her and she starts to change emointally and physically. One day she see's a vampire murder an inoccent person and the vampire just happened to be... BKK and alittle AM, SM, YT

**Unaccustomed Slience**

/.../ telepathic speaking

"..." talking

'...' normal thoughts

**Chapter one**

_The start of it all_

_**Flash Back**_

I was hidden with-in the shadows of the darkness as i watched everybody scream and run around frantically in heavy armor. I was scared, I was all by myself as I watched everybody run away with their loved ones. I had no idea what was happening, but all I wanted was my mum to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright.

/Kaoru my dear, where are you/ I heard my mothers frantic voice inside of my head.

/Mama, I'm hiding, what's happening/ I replied scared.

/Don't worry my dear, everything's going to be alright, tell me where you are so I can come and get you/

/I'm near the front doors/

/Get away from there Kaoru, you must, you must go to your room, at once/ I heard her reply fearfully.

/But Mama, I'm scared/ I said while I looked around startled when I heard a loud and angry roar.

/Kaoru, be brave my child, you must get away from there/

/Ok, Mama, for you I will go/ I said as I crawled out of my hiding spot.

I stretched my white wings that glowed and shimmered in the light, a baby blue, and I took off in the air. The mansion that I lived in was massive. The ceilings were always very high up so we could fly around when pleased. I flew to the stairs and landed on the floor and ran as fast as my little feet could. I was only 8 years of age so I couldn't run that fast.

I had finally reached my room and I opened it quickly and closed it and locked it.

I walked over to my king size bed and laid down on my back trying to catch my breath back.

/Mama.../ I called in my head.

/Kaoru, where are you/ She replied tiredly.

/Mama...are you alright? I'm in my room, as you told me/ I said while a frown started to form on my face.

I heard a large BANG and the house moved and shook from the impact of the bang. I gasped and hid under my bed. I heard clangs of metal and mighty roars of something very scary. I felt my eyes sting with tears, I was extremely scared.

/MAMA/ I cried into my head.

/K-kaoru.../ I heard her faint reply.

/Mama...I'm scared, where are you/ I said fearfully.

/Kaoru I want you to listen to me ok/ I heard her said seriously. I sniffed

/Yes, Mama/

/I want you to go out your window and fly as far as you can away from this place ok? Darling/

/But, Mama.../

/No buts, Kaoru, you must go no matter what you see, you must get out of here/

/What about you...and daddy/ I asked.

/Do not worry about us, sweetling/ She replied soothing.

/Now you must go before they come/

/Before who come/ I asked confused.

/The Demons Kaoru/

/The Demons/

/Yes, The Demons, Kaoru go NOW/

/Yes, Mama/ I said as I scurried my way from under the bed to the window.

I remembered one time when mama mentioned "The Demons" she said that they should not be trusted, and if I went near them they would hurt me. I reached the window and started to pushed it up until I could get through.

I spread my wings out and pushed off the window seal and soared through the air. When I looked around the sky it wasn't it's normal calming clear blue, but a dark brown gray colour. I sniffed the air and it smelt like smoke mixed with something else. I wrinkled my nose in discuss. I looked down and my eyes widened in horror and shock. I stopped flying and hovered in one spot looking down.

Where the grass was always green it was cover in a red liquid and angels lying on the ground motionless, there were also other huge lumps and bodies with black feathered wings too. I guessed they were "The Demons" I suddenly feared for my parents.

/Mama, Daddy, where are you/ I called to them.

/Kaoru, you must go NOW/ They both said.

/But.../ I tired to say as tears stung my eyes again.

/KAORU LEAVE/ I heard my Father scream at me. I started to breath uneven as I felt a lump in my throat start to form. I looked around to see if I could see them and I spotted my father fighting a Demon.

"DADDY" I screamed out as I started to fly towards him. I saw him look up and he got stabbed in the left shoulder with a sword. He fell to the ground and I went to him.

"KAORU LEAVE, YOU MUST GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he said as he got up holding his shoulder.

"BUT DADDY!" I screamed as I stopped flying. He looked at me with a pained expression.

"GOOOOOOO!" He screamed. I whimpered and the Demon looked up at me. It was the first time I had ever seen one. He had long black hair in a high ponytail and had green eyes. He looked like one of the angels besides the black wings and the long fangs that draped from his mouth. He bared his fangs at me and looked behind him, signaling something. He looked back at me and smirked.

Father seemed to know something was happening and looked at me scared.

"KAORU GO!" He ordered, I looked at him and screamed

"I LOVE YOU DADDY, PLEASE DONT DIE" and I flew as fast as I could away from him.

/MAMA I LOVE YOU TOO/ I screamed into my head.

/We love you too/ They both said heart broken.

I gasped when I heard something growl behind me. I spun my head around to see these monstrous Demon flying towards me. I screamed and flapped my wings harder to go faster but it didn't help, my wings were too small and I was starting to get tired. Tears fell from my crystal blue eyes and my raven, blue hair flew around me aimlessly.

I screamed in surprise as I felt a large hand grab my ankle and pull me towards him. I kicked him as hard as I could in the face and he loosened his grip on my ankle and I flew away again, but to no hope because two more Demons surrounded me. I looked around in panic, I wished my father or mother was here so I could be safe. I was completely surrounded and there was no way I could escape.

"W-what d-do you want?" I asked with my eyes wide with fear. The Demon to my left smirked.

"Hmph, Our lord wants to see you young'in" He replied while all three of them advanced on me.

"A-are you going to hurt me?" I asked in a frightened voice.

"We will do as we wish to get you to our kingdom, if you struggle then we will be forced to use violence...if you come with us like a good little thing you are, then, there will be no harm done to you, understand?" he explained, they were arms length away from me, they towered over me and looked down upon me. I felt like I was suffocating. I looked up into the brown eyes that stared down at me.

"So you wont hurt me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Only if you struggle" he said. I looked down at my hands and looked back up.

"I wont struggle" I whispered. He smirked down at me flashing his toothed fangs. He put his bloodied hand out for me and I grabbed it. I got pulled under his arm and I made my wings go back into my back so you couldn't even tell I had any.

"Good" he said and then he flew back to the castle and I looked around desperately for my father and mother. The fighting was over and the Demons were retreating. I caught a glimpse of something blue and I looked there. There I saw my mother helping my father to stand up, she was drenched in blood and the same for my father. My eyes widened and I gasped. The Demon holding me looked to where I was looking. He evilly laughed and stopped flying.

"MOTHER, FATHER" I screamed in despair while struggling to get out of the grasp of the Demon. Both their heads snapped to my pleading scream and their eyes widened in horror.

"NO, KAORRRUUU!" Mother and father screamed as tears started to fall from both of their eyes.

My capture laughed like a manic, as I tried to struggle free from his hold.

"I see we have something very perilous to you Kamiya" The Demon said while smirking. All father could do was glare up at him. I saw how much pain was in his eyes and I just wanted to go there and hug them.

"This will be the last time you will ever see your precious daughter ever again, hahahaha" with that said he turned around and we flew away. I reached my hands out to them but they got further and further away from my eye sight.

"MOTHER, FATHER, WHAT EVER HAPPENS, I LOVE YOU BOTH" I cried and screamed. I saw my mother reach her hand out to me but she fell to the ground in tears followed along with father.

"KAORU I LOVE YOU TOO, ALWAYS, I WILL GET YOU BACK NO MATTER WHAT!" shouted dad.

My heart pounded into my eardrums and I cried my broken heart out. I wanted to stay with them but this Demon wouldn't let me. I felt my body go numb everything around me disappeared, all I could feel was the need to be with my mother. I covered my eye with me bangs and clenched my fists.

I was suddenly dropped to the floor and I continued to stare at the my feet. I felt my blood pump through my hole body fiercely and my breathing became uneven.

"Get rid of the tears, young'in" I heard my capture say.

I wiped my head towards him, he gasped and took a step back. I glared at him, all I wanted to do was to see him die and watch his blood run through my fingers. I could taste it in my mouth and I wanted to so badly kill him. I looked into his eyes and saw my reflexion. My eyes were blood red and two fangs had grew from my mouth. I blinked in shock and my eyes went back to crystal blue, the fangs also disappeared.

"Interesting" I heard another voice say.

I looked forward and saw a thrown. It was the Demon Lord. His elbows rested on the arm rests and his hands were knitted together in front of his face. His green eyes held no emotion, he looked at me with a bit of interest and smirked. He stood up and I saw Two meter long horns coming out of his head and enormous black bat wings folded at his back. He was about 7 feet tall.

"Casandra" he howled. A lady with no face came out of no where and was at his side in last than two seconds.

"Who does this child belong to?" he asked. The lady floated and said nothing.

"I see, so you are the heaven child? are you not?" he questioned. I nodded my head in reply.

"Hmm, Interesting" he said and advanced towards me. I gulped and looked up at him with my mouth slightly open.

"W-what do you want?" I asked in a small voice.

"Do you know who i am?" he asked.

"Y-You are the...Demon Lord?"

"Excellent, do you know what you are?"

"Y-yes"

"What are you then?" he asked with some interest.

"An, an angel from heaven" I replied.

"Is that all?" he said, I frowned.

"Yes"

"Well then, I guess you really don't know who you are, then do you?"

I looked up at him confused and he smirked down at me.

"Take her to the dimension portals" he said as he turned around.

"Well child, i hope you have a fun time on earth"

"On earth? whats earth?" i asked.

"You'll soon find out...oh and here" the Demon Lord hand me a necklace. It had a blue sapphire stone with red and amber stones with-in it. I looked at his back.

"Its a special necklace, you must wear it all the times understood? Otherwise your father and mother will die" he said while half turning around to glare at me as a warning. I gasped and put it around my neck.

"I will keep it on at all times, I promise" I said and put it on.

"Good"

The lady floated towards me and held her hand out. I took it and she lead me to a door. it opened by itself to reveal a swirling black and red swirl, that continually spin. I stared at it in wonder, the floating lady pulled my hand and we started to walk towards it. I sudden gust of wind pulled me in and the lady let go of my hand. My eyes widened and I screamed as I fell into a complete pitch darkness. I made my wings come out and I started to fly back up. When I looked from where I came from nothing was there, everything was pitch black. I looked around scared.

I saw something but it was so small. I flew towards it and all of a sudden it became huge. It was a blue circle with weird looking green things on it. I got pulled towards it and the last thing I remember was a burning sensation of heat and I blacked out.

_**Back to the Demon Lord**_

The demon lord smirked as he saw the little angel go into the Dimension portal.

_'I wonder what you're going to do now Kamiya? Your little daughter has been sent to earth and theres no way for you to go and get her now' _

A rich evil manic laughter exploded from his smirking face and he tossed he's head back. He calmed down a little and looked at the slave that brought her to him.

"You," he said as he pointed towards him.

"Yes Mi-lord?" he reply as he knelt before him.

"That was the child that you brought me, what had scared you so much?" he asked curiously. The man bowed his head down and stared at the ground.

"Mi-lord, I saw, the child, she had blood red eyes when she looked at me, wanting to kill me, and two sharp fangs coming from the corners of her mouth. Mi-lord" he said.

"She had a blood lust look in her eyes?"

"Yes Mi-lord"

"Interesting" the king said as he rubbed his chin.

"Casandra, I want you to send something to keep an eye on her, make sure she can befriend this thing, make it, a feline, one of those things that the humans like to keep as a pet." he ordered.

As he had finished his sentence a black cat had appeared right before him. Its Sharp green eyes stared up at the lord in wonder.

"Now, I want you to keep an eye on the girl, report back to me when anything out of the ordinary happens to her, make sure you keep an eye on her at ALL times, understood?" he bared.

/Yes, Mi-lord/

"Excellent, now go before someone finds her" with that the cat ran off and jumped into the dimension portal.

**_To the Kamiya's house_**

****

****

"My poor baby, my darling little angel baby, gone...gone to the vast clenches of the darkness, I want her back, I my baby back" Kaoru's mother wailed as she clenched onto her husband, spilling tears from her broken heart.

Her husband looked at his wife, he wanted his little angel back too, but couldn't do anything about it. He wrapped his arms around his wife assuring her in his warm embrace. The doors to their chambers slammed open.

"SIRE, SIRE, you must come quick" said an angel. He looked at him.

"What is it that you want?" he asked.

"You MUST come and SEE, your daughter has been placed ON EARTH, SIRE"

"WHAT?" the Kamiya's both screamed.

"Your daughter Miss. Kaoru has been placed on earth, among the living"

Both parents rush towards the whirling pool of crystals and stared in horror as they saw their child unconsciousness on the cerement floor of a street.

"Oh, Kaoru my perilous Kaoru" cried her mother. Her father glared into the crystal's.

"This is the work of the Demon king." he blared angrily. As he said those few words a black cat with green eyes came up to her and sat down near her face. The cat looked up direction to the king and hissed. The image of the two blurred and vanished. Her mother gasped and so did the rest of the people that where there. The kings fist clenched into a tight ball and banged his fist down hard on the bench.

"I'll get you back, DEMON" he screamed.

To be Continued...

A/N: I've just repaired this story i cant believe how many spelling mistakes there were in this one EEP! but i guess im not the greatest speller in the whole world! MUWWAHAHAHAHAH! i wish i was though, it would make things soo much more easier...ok now im rambling again, well this is definialty going to be continued, but it WILL NOT be updated regularly because i have a part-time job and also this is my last year in school, so please bare with me?

PLEAAAAASSEEEE review!

...:Sezza:...


End file.
